Frozen: One-shot series
by Batman1809
Summary: A series of one shots, some inspired by my Frozen stories, some with no connection to it. CURRENT STORY- Kristoff's pride takes over when he refuses to Dance with Anna. Now Anna's mad at him. Can Elsa fix it? Inspired by the Lee Brice song "I Don't Dance."
1. Courting

**Welcome to my series of Frozen one-shots. Just a series of ideas that never made it into my main stories, "Frozen 2: the Snow Queen" and "Frozen 3: the Dark Mirror", as well as smaller stories that just came to me.**

**This series is based on my previous two Frozen stories, but some relate to just after the movie an before my stories. I'll let you know if the particular one-shot pertains to my two stories or not. This first one does not pertain to it, as it takes place before my stories begins and just after the events of the movie.**

**So, let's begin...**

* * *

Courting

* * *

It has been almost four weeks since the Great Thaw, and the sisters have begun re-building their relationship. Another relationship, however, was budding. Kristoff and Anna had known each other since the Great Thaw, and it has become apparent that their is a certain romance between the two. At first, Anna was hesitant, given the results of her first relationship (Though anyone with common sense can see it was not really a relationship). But, after some soul searching, and some sisterly advice from her more mature sister, Anna had come to trust her feelings again and move on with this relationship.

According to Arendellian tradition, however, it is the man who must ask permission from the parents of the woman to begin courting, or in this case, Anna's older, ice powered sister, who is also the queen. So, he might have been a little nervous...

"Kristoff, you're pail" observed Anna as she walked him over to Elsa's study.

"I'm not, it's just, I haven't been getting any sun lately" lied Kristoff. In reality, he was petrified. He had never been in a relationship before. Now, he was going to ask the queen, who can freeze him with a flick of her wrist, to permission to court her younger sister, a princess. What's more was the fact that he still knew so little about the queen. He would occasionally meet her, but he knew little about her.

"Kristoff, stop worrying! She loves you! You saved my life, remember?"

"Yeah, and she's also the overprotective sister."

"Kristoff, she's not overprotective! I mean, she's concerned for my well being, but come on, we hadn't been together in twelve years! She's just antisocial. You'll be fine!" she said, pushing him to Elsa's door.

"Are you sure she'll be OK with us dating?"

"Oh, I, of course I'm sure!" she said, with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Besides, you're the one taking the risk!" she said, knocking on Elsa's door.

"What?" he asked as she ran away. He was now alone.

"Who is it?" asked Elsa from behind the door. Kristoff froze, not saying a word.

"Hello?" she asked again, walking to the door.

"Uh..." was all Kristoff could get out. Then, the door opened.

"Kristoff?" asked Elsa, puzzled.

"Queen Elsa!" he greeted nervously, almost forgetting to bow.

"Kristoff, I told you, you don't have to bow, and call me Elsa. You're a friend here."

This did not help calm his nerves.

"Uh, OK, Qu...Elsa" he said awkwardly.

silence.

"Did you want to ask me something?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Oh, right, I, uh... you're maj...Elsa. I mean to, no wait, I need..." he sputtered. He smacked his head in frustration.

"I'm not to picky about grammar, Kristoff, just tell me what it is" she asked, half annoyed.

Kristoff breathed in. "Iwanttodateyoursister!" he got out without spaces between his words. He froze, closing his eyes, waiting for the worse.

Elsa was no frozen. Deciphering Kristoff's mumbled sentence, she realized what he was asking. She was half expecting this, seeing how much time the two have been spending together.

"Kristoff, could you please step into my study?" she asked.

Kristoff gulped; his fear level just shot through the roof. He nodded, and cautiously entered.

Meanwhile, Anna had been spying from the corner of the hall. She watched as Kristoff entered Elsa's study.

"What have I done!" she said to herself in panic.

* * *

Kristoff walked in, while Elsa closed the door behind him. Switching to survival instinct, he wondered if he could survive a three story fall from her window, his only escape route.

"Please take a seat" said Elsa, looking down. He noticed that her tone had changed drastically, not longer slightly annoyed, but stiff and firm.

Without question, Kristoff sat down. He noticed that the room got a little colder. As Elsa walked towards him, he noticed how ice spread out from her feat.

"Kristoff, could you please ask me what you wanted again?" she asked. She leaned against the wall from him.

"I, would like, your permission to court Anna" he got out. Somehow, saying it the second time was even more nerve wreaking.

Elsa nodded her head again. The room was silent for a few minutes, neither party speaking. Kristoff shivered as the room grew more cold. Elsa finally noticed the ice at her feat and Kristoff's shivering.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, waving her hands up and thawing the ice from the room.

"Sorry about that. I'm still having some, difficulties in stressful situations."

"I understand" said Kristoff. He had somehow grew a little more comfortable, seeing how nervous he had made Elsa.

Elsa sighed. "So, you want to court Anna?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I have grown found of her, and I want the chance of getting to know her better."

Elsa nodded. "Kristoff, listen, I trust you. I mean, I don't know you that well, and Anna's first love interest was, well..."

"A sociopathic maniac?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, that. Well, I believe Anna still has some growing up to do. Part of it was my fault; because of me, she hasn't had much experience in the real world."

"She doesn't blame you" he somehow said. He instantly froze, not knowing where that came from. He instantly started berating himself for it.

Elsa, however, perked up. "She doesn't."

Kristoff shook his head.

"Could you elaborate?"

Kristoff now wished he had kept his mouth shut. "Well, she tells me, about you two. She tells me how you... sacrificed years of your life, for her." Kristoff was jerky in his words. He had not expected the conversation would go like this at all. He was expecting three options: either a simple yes, no, or frozen in one place.

Elsa nodded. "She shares a lot of things with you, doesn't she?"

Kristoff nodded.

Elsa sighed again. "And you care for her?"

Kristoff looked up. "Yes."

Elsa nodded, then paused.

"Kristoff, please understand, I'm responsible for Anna, but I have little experience with these sort of things... But I do trust you, and I feel like I know you enough to trust you with my sister."

Kristoff perked up at this.

"In short, I'm not her mother, but I am responsible for her, both as her sister and the queen. I, I bless your courtship. You have my permission" she breathed out.

Kristoff froze in shock. Did she just say what he thought she did?

"I, have permission?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how much more clear I could be!" she smiled. She herself couldn't believe that she was able to go through with it.

"I, uh, thank you. Thank you!" exclaimed Kristoff. He would have hugged her, but he remembered how she felt about human contact.

Elsa simply nodded, gesturing for him to leave.

Relieved, Kristoff moved to leave the room. Just as he was about to exit the room, however, he found his feet frozen to a sheet of ice on the floor.

"Wha...?" he asked, before the ice turned around 180 degrees. He was now being forced in the direction of Elsa. He saw how she used her powers to bring him in closer, his adrenaline running. His plan of running to the window was no longer an option.

"But listen to me!" she said sternly, almost into his face, pointing her finger. "If you _ever_, hurt Anna, or break her heart, I will hunt you down, freeze you into a block of ice, and throw you into some ice cave miles from here, never to see the light of day again, do you understand?"

Kristoff, seeing his whole life flash before him, nodded. "No, I mean, yes, I understand. I'll never hurt Anna!"

Elsa smiled, then thawed the ice. "Just checking. Now, go tell her the news!" she said, suddenly with a happy demeanor, as if that never happened. "Oh, and don't tell anyone else; I'm supposed to make these sort of things official before you can start courting."

"Uh, OK" he said, not sure of what to make of all of this. He turned and left the room, where Anna was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" she asked innocently.

"She said, yes... I guess we're going out now?" He was still shaken up by the ordeal.

"YES!" she squealed. She grabbed him and kissed him. Then, she ran off to Elsa's study, opening the door.

"Oh, thank you Elsa!" she yelled, hugging her sister, catching her of balance.

"Well, I couldn't say no to a couple as cute as you two, now can I?" she said happily. "Just, don't spend too much time together, we still have plenty to catch up on."

"Of course we won't! Don't you worry, we are going to have all the time in the world!" said Anna as the two sisters hugged.

Kristoff was looking through the door at the two. He noticed how happy Elsa seemed about the whole thing. Did she mean what she told him, or was she just messing with him? Why was he even worried? He only wanted to make Anna happy, never dreaming of hurting her.

He was now dating a princess; what surprises life can throw.

* * *

**This was inspired by a song I heard the other day, "Cleaning this Gun" by Rodney Adkins. Made me wonder, what would Elsa, the protective mother figure of Anna, do when Kristoff asked for permission to date Anna. **

**Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review. **


	2. A Sleepless Night

A Sleepless Night

**Again, this story takes place after the movie and before my story "Frozen 2: The Snow Queen", so no need to read that story if you don't want to.**

* * *

Anna was trapped in the room Hans locked her up in just after she returned to from the North Mountain. Her heart was freezing and she couldn't open the door. (Seriously, who designs a door to an interior room that is locked from the outside?). Hans had put the fire out, and it was growing colder by the minute.

"Help! Someone!" she called out, hoping, praying, that someone would answer. She curled up as she felt more ice covering her body. Weak, she continued calling out.

"Help, please" she barely got out. She was in agony, trembling both from the physical pain and emotional pain that this was how she was to spend the last few minutes of her life. It hurt to move her eyes, feeling the ice behind them.

"Please..." she called, trembling. She thought about Hans, how wrong she was about him. She felt used, stupid even, for allowing her emotions to shape her actions. Why didn't she listen to Elsa?

Anna turned her head slightly, suddenly seeing Elsa standing over her. Not caring how she got there, she called to her...

"Elsa!" she called, trying to crawl to her. "Help me!"

Elsa stared, panic stricken, guilt ridden at the sight of Anna on the floor, and moved to turn away.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called out, reaching out to her.

Elsa had turned completely, running away.

"Help me, please!" she called out desperatly, tears streaming from her eyes. Elsa ran into the room until she vanished into thin air.

"Was she that afraid that she couldn't help me? Did she even care?" thought Anna, hurt that Elsa wasn't there to help her, even if it was only to comfort her. Anna lied there, accepting her fate. No one was their for her; not her estranged sister, her two faced fiancé, or her new friends, who were nowhere to be seen. She was to die, alone, and unloved.

"I'm such a fool" she said to herself. Then, she felt it, the darkness, taking over. The ice spread through her body rapidly, freezing her from the inside out. Everything went dark...

* * *

Anna rolled in her bed, tossing and turning, crying in her sleep. She let out a scream, which eventually woke her up. She shot up, breathing heavily, tears streaming as she felt a familiar pain run through her body. She felt her skin, pulled her hair in front of her to see if it was still red. To her relief, it was. Not even that white streak she grew up with remained. It was all just a dream; a nightmare.

Anna breathed slowly, pulling herself together. She moved herself to the side of her bed, feet on the floor, still trying to convince herself that she was alive.

This was the sixth time she has had this nightmare. It has now been three weeks since the Great Thaw. All was well in Arendelle. Elsa was back in her life, she was in a wonderful relationship with Kristoff, and the gates were open. All, except, for the traumatic after-effects of dying.

Anna never showed it, but she was unnerved by the events preceding the thaw. Her own sister freezing her heart, then kicking her out. How Hans treated her and left her to die. How she felt so alone and unloved; that was what hurt her the most: Being alone with no one to love her. In the end, she ended up sacrificing herself for Elsa, which in turn saved her own life.

Anna never blamed Elsa for what happened. She knew she was simply fearful, and her judgment was all screwy; she was simply not in control of her own actions. But Anna couldn't shake the felling of hurt of Elsa not being there for her. Anna had been reaching out to Elsa her whole life, and only once at the coronation did she reach out to her.

Anna never expected anything in return, and Elsa did finally open up and is now making it up to her, but it didn't remove the pain Anna felt on that day...

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a knock to the door...

"Anna? Are you OK?" asked Elsa through the door. Their rooms were closer now that Elsa changed rooms, so she must have heard the scream.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just rolled out of bed" Anna lied.

Elsa opened the door, stepping halfway into the room. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded, failing to hide the tears. "Yep, I'm fine."

Elsa smirked, and walked in, closing the door behind. Anna realized she wasn't fooling anyone.

"What's wrong?" asked Elsa, sitting down next to her.

Anna hesitated. She knew that even though Elsa was much better, she still had bits and pieces of guilt left over. And even though she could use her powers without fear of hurting anyone, at times her powers would still leak out without her consent, much to her embarrassment and frustration.

Elsa knew that Anna nearly died, and that it must had been traumatic, she didn't know the full extent it had on her. Anna had spared the details and the nightmares, not wanting to put more guilt on Elsa than she already had.

"I, I just had a bad dream, about Hans, how he treated me..." Anna said. It was partially true, but it wasn't the entire truth.

"Oh Anna" said Elsa, pulling her sister into a hug. "I'm sorry for what that monster put you through."

"It wasn't your fault" Anna put in, trying to keep her from going down that guilt trip. "You tried to warn me."

"And you were reacting out of loneliness. Anna, I should have known how lonely you had become."

"Hey, it wasn't much better for you!" Anna said, playfully nudging Elsa.

Elsa smiled. "Well, I guess we're both a victim of circumstance."

Anna considered telling her the whole truth, how the trauma of freezing from the inside out, of _dying_, had been keeping her up at night. How she felt so alone; unloved. How she felt abandoned by Elsa on that day.

But, Elsa never meant to do that to her, and if she told her, Elsa would blame herself, and she was still dealing with enough demons; she doesn't need any more.

"Anna, was that it? Is their anything else?" Elsa asked.

Anna hesitated. "That's it, I'm, I'm better now. Thanks for worrying."

Elsa stood up and smiled. "Hey, what are sisters for? Will you be alright? Do you want me to stay tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Believe me, I'm much better now, now that I'm back in reality."

Elsa smiled, standing up to go back to her room. "Good night."

"Good night" replied Anna. When Elsa closed the door, Anna sighed. She lied back down, and cried out the hidden pain.

Anna and Elsa promised three weeks ago that thy would keep no more secrets, that they would help each other with their pain. But this one, this truth that would kill Elsa, Anna decided to keep to herself. She decided that since Elsa put herself through twelve years of torment for her, it was the least she could do. This was one demon Anna was willing to go through on her own.

She would just have to endure this sleepless night alone, Keeping in mind the comforting thought that she was indeed loved.

* * *

**Don't feel bad for Anna. She will finally resolve this issue by the end of my other story, "Frozen 3: The Dark Mirror". Actually, seeing how the stories need a better bridge, I might add some more to "Frozen 2" revolving about this issue.**

**This was pretty short, more than I would like, but it is a one shot. **

**Feel free to leave feedback and requests.**


	3. Rock Bottom

Rock Bottom

**Due to the dark tone of this story, it'll be rated T for teen. **

**_Be forewarned_, it will be deep and depressing, or as people put it on this site, angst to the max, but it will end on a happy note. This will be taking place a few days after the funeral of Elsa and Anna's parents, then flash forwarded to several weeks after the Great Thaw.**

* * *

A few days has passed since the funeral. Elsa sat in her room as always, consumed by grief. The pain of loosing her parents was akin to having a massive stone pressed over her body, slowly crushing her bones, but no death in sight. They were gone, and she was now alone. The only people who knew about her powers now were Kai and Gerda, her parents most trusted servants and friends. For days now, he brought her food, but she refused to touch it. Every time he entered, she was in the same position; sitting on her bed, arms curled around her folded knees, staring at the wall. In all this time, she had not shed a single tear, for she was holding in all of her pain and emotion, a bad habit she picked up from her father.

Kai would occasionally try to snap her out of it, talking to her about something, anything. But she was completely unresponsive.

One day, exactly a week after the funeral, he suggested to her that she might benefit from a physiatrist.

"No!" she responded. It was the first thing she said since the funeral.

"Your majesty" he said. "You need to talk to someone about it. If you keep your feelings bottled up like this, it'll only make it worse. Please, let it out; cry, hit something, please."

"And if I do, I'll freeze everything!" she said out loud, face red with agony.

"Princess Elsa, you simply can't conceal your grief any longer. I'm serious, it's not good for you, mentally or physically. You haven't eaten in days, and you haven't moved from that spot. Princess, you have to open up, please. For your sister's sake..."

"Don't bring Anna into this. _Please!_ Don't bring Anna into this!" she screamed back.

Kai was taken aback by this outburst. He never heard her raise her voice to him before; but right now, it was understandable.

"Princess Elsa, this is for your own good... Please, I know you have been instructed to conceal these emotions, but I believe that, right now, you're father and mother would not be happy to see..."

"GET OUT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, loud enough it was a wonder the whole castle couldn't hear it. "Don't talk to me about them! Get out now!" she cried out. Her face was red, as well as her eyes, but she refused to let the tears out. Snow started to fall, and the room grew increasingly cold. Elsa saw this, and curled herself up again, repeating her mantra in her head.

"Conceal, don't feel."

Kai, seeing that he would get nowhere today, walked out.

"Please, at least eat something" he said at the door. Elsa sat their, head buried in her knees. He sighed, and left, closing the door behind. He met Gerda in the hallway.

"How is she?" she asked.

Kai shook his head. "She's not improved. If anything, she's getting worse."

"The poor dear. Is there anything we can do?"

Kai looked back to the room. "Unfortunately, no. She had to let it go on her own. And she must do it soon; their is only so much pain the mind can take..."

* * *

Anna was in her room. Unlike Elsa, she had been crying. She would occasionally talk to Gerda about it, letting out some of her emotions. To her, Gerda was her only friend. Her parents were gone, and Elsa was non-existent in her life.

"I'm all alone" she told Gerda. She was sitting at her bed, eating breakfast, though she did so slowly; grief had a way of spoiling one's appetite.

"No, you're not alone dear" comforted Gerda.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you. It's just, I have no family left."

"Don't say that. You have your sister."

Anna frowned. "Gerda, a sister loves you. A sister is by your side when something terrible happens. Heck, she wasn't even at the funeral! How could she leave me there, alone!?" she cried angrily.

"Dear, please understand. Elsa, she loves you, more than you know. She just, its complicated."

Anna looked up. "Gerda, do you know why Elsa is locked up all the time?"

Gerda hesitated. She had sworn an oath not to tell a soul, not even Anna, until Elsa could master her gift. She wanted to tell her so badly, but her loyalty to her parents was too strong.

"I'm sorry dear. Your father wanted it a secret. But she does love you."

Anna sulked. "Then why doesn't she say anything? I mean, she won't even talk to me through the door."

"I wish I knew. All I know is, she does love you, and it pains her not to be close to you."

Anna stirred her breakfast. She wish she knew why she had shut herself out. She wish she could understand. It's not like she hasn't seen her in all these years; she would occasionally see her on holidays and special occasions, but she just always stood away, looking at her with guilt written on her face.

Anna knew only one thing; she hasn't given up on her.

* * *

Elsa sat there for the rest of the day, unmoved. All she could think about was how alone she was. She dared not see Anna, afraid that she might harm her as she did years ago.

She considered revealing her secret to Anna, now that her parents couldn't tell her not to. But every time she considered it, two thoughts came to mind: It was disrespectful to her late parents wishes, and, what if Anna rejected her for it? She herself felt disgusted by them. She thought about what she might say; would she call her a freak? An abomination? Anna marveled at her gifts once, but if she knew now, Elsa would have to tell her about how she almost killed her with them. Then, she would fear her. She wouldn't love her, and she would abandon her. It puzzled Elsa how Anna still loved her now as it is, how could she love her if she knew the truth?

With all her repressed emotions in her head, clouding her judgment, she came to the false realization that she was worthless. She couldn't see Anna, she couldn't leave her room. Why was she even here? What was the point of it all? She would never leave her room, ever. If she couldn't master her curse now, she would never master them ever. She would be crowned queen, and stay behind doors forever. It was Anna who should be queen. If anything, Elsa was holding her back. She was holding everyone back.

_She_ was the reason for Anna almost dying. _She_ was the reason for the closed gates. Anna's life, _everyone's_ life would be so much better without her.

Then she contemplated it; taking her life.

"Who would miss me?" she thought. "No one even knows me. If I die, no one will miss me. Anna will be free of my shame, and I would be free of this wretched life."

She had no means to poison herself, and she was sure she lacked the strength to stab herself. She looked to her window. She was three stories high, with hard bedrock beneath her window, which faced away from the city, seen by no-one. It would be quick and painless. Some guard will find her, and everything will turn out for the better.

After a few hours of contemplation, she decided to go through with it. She wrote a note, explaining herself; how this was for the better, and how sorry she was to Anna for never being there for her. She walked to the window, and opened it. She looked down, seeing the hard floor below. She breathed in and climbed on the windowsill...

She heard a knock from behind. "Elsa?"

Elsa recognized it as Anna's voice. She glanced back, wishing that she would go away.

"Elsa, please. I know you're in there" Anna said from behind the door. Despite her feelings towards Elsa, Anna had to go try again. She had to; she loved her too much.

Elsa stood quietly. She didn't want to alert Anna to what she was about to do.

"Elsa, please. I need to talk to you."

"Go away" thought Elsa. "Don't make this harder than it is."

"I miss them, Elsa. And I know you miss them too. I just want you to know, that, I'll always be here, whenever you want to talk. I love you."

Elsa froze. She looked down again. She was willing to do it. If it weren't for Anna, she _was_ going to do it. But suddenly, it all seemed harder.

"I'll be here, always. We only have each other now. I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost you."

Elsa sat there on her windowsill. A tear fell from her eye. Anna still loved her. Despite never being there for her, Anna wanted to be there for her. _Her_, of all people. Why she did not know. But Anna wanted her in her life.

Her shame and guilt overtook her as she stepped back into her room.

"What am I doing?!" she thought to herself angrily. Quietly, she closed the window behind her. She turned to her bed, when she fell to her knees. Finally, after over a week of silence, she wept. She let it all out, the pain, the anger, the feelings. She wailed into her hands. Kai was right; keeping in the feelings would have been devastating.

On the other side of the door, Anna heard the sobbing. She leaned her ear against the door, listening.

"I l-love you too" said Elsa through her cries. Anna almost fainted; it was the first thing Elsa said to her in months.

Anna placed her hand on the door. "I know" she said, not wanting to push it. She felt for her sister, which she assumed was pain of losing their parents. But Elsa knew that she was crying not only for them, but for herself, what she almost did.

Anna sat there, crying softly, while Elsa wailed until she passed out, her room covered in ice. Anna slept by the door that night.

* * *

(five weeks after the Great Thaw)

In Elsa's room, Elsa sat on her bed, facing Anna who was sitting on a chair. In the time since the Thaw, the sisters had agreed to no more secrets. Elsa, however, had many secrets, so many hidden feelings and worries; so many it would take months for her to get them out, let alone remember. Now that her major secret was out, all the smaller secrets started to surface again.

Now, After yet another nightmare, Elsa had woken up Anna with her screams. She saw herself at her windowsill again, peering over the edge, only this time, Anna wasn't there, and she jumped.

Deciding it was time, Elsa told Anna about the day she almost took her own life, down to the last detail. When she had finished, she hid her face in her hands, sobbing from shame.

Anna sat there, shocked. At first, she didn't know what to think. Finally, after thirty seconds of absorption, Anna looked at Elsa.

"Elsa, why? How could you even think that? I, if I lost you...How could you..." said Anna, in a mix of anger and sorrow. "How could you think I would be better off without you?!"

Elsa didn't answer.

"Elsa, that day,I, I almost gave up on you that day! What if I didn't come?! Elsa, you..." Anna clenched her hand against her mouth, horrified at what was really going on in that room that day. If she never came, Elsa would be gone, and she would truly be alone.

Anna stood up. "How could you! Elsa, I loved you! Momma loved you! Papa loved you! Kai, Gerda...!" Anna stopped, turning her back to Elsa and facing the wall.

Elsa sat there, re-living the guilt and shame she felt that day. "Anna, I can't take back what I did that day, nor the many other wrongs I've done to you. I wish to heaven I had more sense then. If I did, I might have come out of that room earlier, and you would never had been alone. Instead, I almost shut you out permanently. I realized, I couldn't do that to you."

Anna stood there, shaking in sorrow.

"Anna, I know I've been a horrible big sister to you. All I can ask is for your..."

Before Elsa could say forgiveness, Anna turned around quickly and hugged her tightly. "Of course I forgive you!" she cried, letting tears roll. "Just don't ever think yourself as worthless ever again! You hear me!" she said, sternly, yet lovingly.

Both sisters held each other tightly, letting the tears role.

"You, forgive me?" asked Elsa, surprised that Anna was so willing to forgive.

"Of course! I don't care about the past! It's gone, and you've changed. We've changed. We are never going back to that, and you will never go through that again!"

Elsa sniffled. "Never again!"

They remained there, hugging it out.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving my life. You've always been saving me, from myself, others, from everything. I can never repay you for what you did for me."

Anna smiled, though still sniffling. "What are sisters for?"

* * *

**Inspiration for this came from chapter 23 of LadybugTamer's "The Gradual Thaw", accounts of near suicides as told by members of the Duck Dynasty family, and the following quote, which had helped me through many a hard time... **

**"Pray, hope, and don't worry"**

**Don't worry, I have more happy chapters coming up. This will be as dark as it will get. **


	4. Super Cafe

Frozen: Super Café

**Based on the lack of views on my last story, I'm assuming it wasn't to popular. So, as promised, here is a positive one...**

**I'm sure many of you have seen HISHE's "How Frozen should have ended", but one thing was missing: Super Café with the World's Finest!" **

**For obvious reasons, this is not related in any way to my stories.**

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Batman, and Superman are sitting around the Café, listening to what happened at the end of Frozen (This wouldn't make sense with the real HISHE version, so I'm assuming that they're just retelling the movie).

Batman: So then what you do?

Anna: Well, I punched Hans, Elsa punished the bad guys, made out with Kristoff...

Elsa: Wait, what?

Anna: ...and we all lived happily ever after!

Superman: So, like, you're basically a Disney version of a super hero?

Elsa: What? I'm not a... I'm a Queen!

Batman: Yeah, a Queen with superpowers...

Superman: And has trouble controlling them...

Batman: And is afraid of becoming a freak...

Superman: Has a troubled childhood...

Batman: You're parents are dead...

Superman: Has a fortress of solitude...

Batman: And conveniently learned to control your powers at the last second.

Hulk outside the window: Hulk says you rip me off!

Superman: Hulk's right; you isolate your alter ego/real self for the sake of others! I can think of five superheroes with similar backstories off the top of my head!

Elsa: OK, hold on! (freezes the table) My magic is magic based!

Superman: Like Thor...

Elsa: And, I never dressed up in some ridiculous costume and go around at night hunting down criminals.

Batman: OK, calm down, my costume is not ridiculous...

Anna: And, she learned to control her powers through true love!

Batman: Oh, yeah, the Disney cliché! (both laugh)

Anna: But it was sisterly love! It's completely different!

(Both stop laughing uncomfortably)

Batman: Oh, right.

Superman: Well, it is a little different...

(Awkward silence)

Batman: Wait, I'm confused, who did you end up with?

Elsa: No one, I'm single.

Batman and Superman: Say whaaat?

Batman: But, you're a princess...

Elsa: Queen.

Superman: Don't you guys always end up with a guy?

Elsa: No.

Merida walking by outside the window: You tell it sister! (peace sign)

Superman: But, aren't you supposed to live happily ever after with some guy.

Elsa: Why does everyone assume I need to be with someone to be happy? Romance isn't everything you know!

Batman: Well, I guess you're right. Just like someone thought romance was everything and almost married a sociopath! (laughs)

Anna: Why you...(punches Batman over the chair)

Batman: (Walks back to the table, covering his left eye) No one saw that! No one saw that!

Superman: So, like, you're single then?

Elsa: Yes, why?

Batman: Well...you want to know my, secret identity?

Elsa: It's Bruce Wayne.

Batman: DANG IT!

Superman: Even Disney knows Bruce!

THE END

* * *

**Because the single life is awesome!**

**Hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to leave reviews and requests. See you later!**

**-Because I'm Batman!**


	5. Super Cafe Part 2

**Super Café, Part 2**

**After hearing that a future short, "Frozen Fever", featuring all our favorite Frozen characters is in the books, I decided to write this little thing in celebration.**

* * *

Superman, Batman, Elsa, and Anna: Say Whaaaat!

Elsa: We're getting a short!

Anna: I know, right! We're not slowing down yet! Frozen Fever is going to be awesome!

Batman: Frozen Fever? Why is it called...

Anna: Who cares! We're moving up!

Superman: Well, glad your franchise is getting up there.

Batman: Yeah, maybe someday, you'll be as big as us! (raises mug).

Elsa and Anna look at each other, clearing there throats.

Elsa: Um...

Anna: Well...

Superman: What?

Elsa: The thing is, we've already beaten both of you in the box office.

Superman and Batman stare at each other. Both laugh

Superman: Cute, cute. I'm glad you think high of yourselves, but, we're the World's Finest...The Man of Steel and The Dark Knight...The most popular characters in history for over 70 years.

Batman: And I'm Batman...

Superman: You've only been around for a year. I think we have the edge.

Anna: Why don't you look at the highest grossing films of all time?"

Superman and Batman flips out their smart phones.

Batman: Yeah, sure, like we've been beaten out by Disney princesses...WHAT THE HECK BRO! (stands up, staring a screen, with wide eyes)

Superman: (Same reaction as Batman) They're number five?!

Batman: I'm number ten!

Superman: I'm not even on the top 50!

Batman: They beat Iron-man 3!

Ironman lands outside the window

Ironman: Say What!?

Superman: The Avengers are the only superheroes ahead of them, and they have 7 heroes!

Batman: They even have us beat on Fanfiction . net!

Superman: What?! How can this be happening!?

Batman: Whoa, wait, hold on, we still have them beat as a franchise.

Superman: Oh, oh thank goodness! (sits back down)

Silence

Elsa: Well, there is the short coming out...

Anna: And no one is saying "No" to a sequel, and almost everyone wants to return for a sequel...

Elsa: And with the fandom basically begging for one...

Superman, Batman, and Ironman stair at each other.

Iron-man: I'm going for John Lasseter! Avengers assemble! (flies off)

Superman: I'm going after the David Beck and Jennifer Lee! (flies off)

Batman: And I'm going to stop Adele Dazeem!

Elsa: (face palm) It's Idina Menzel!

Batman: Whatever! (Runs off) Because I'm Batmaaaan!

Elsa and Anna stare at each other.

Anna: Looks like everyone's got, "Frozen Fever"!

Elsa: You know it, girl!

* * *

**Can't wait for the short, just hope they don't make it like the Tangeled short(Then again, I'm not a huge fan of Tangeled to begin with, so I'm not the best judge of that). **

**Also, check out my new Frozen sequel: Frozen 4: The Snow Princess**

**Because I'm Batman!**


	6. Fishing

Fishing

**Well, having been inspired by a fly fishing trip I took last week (19" Brown Trout, and it was delicious!) I decided to make a bit about Anna convincing her friends to try fly-fishing, which was gaining popularity in Europe at the time (I'm pretty sure it was just called fishing, since spinning rods were not invented yet). **

**For those "A River Runs Through It" fans out there (also an inspiration) see if you can spot some of the references.**

**This will take place after my story "Frozen 3: the Dark Mirror" and before "Frozen 4: the Snow Princess", so it will include some aspects of my stories, including my OCs.**

**Well, here we go...**

* * *

"...Fishing?" asked Elsa at the breakfast table. Anna was just talking with Elsa about ideas for a double date, which Elsa agreed too. Anna had just brought up the idea of fly-fishing in the nearby river.

"Do you even know how to fish?" asked Elsa.

"Don't know, never tried, but how hard can it be?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know, every time you ask 'how hard can it be', it always ends up ending badly."

"Oh come on, it doesn't always end up badly."

"Sure, yeah, what about the time you convinced me to climb that tree..."

"Oh come on, your leg only broke in one place."

"Or the time you tried to pet that baby deer..."

"How should I know does were so protective of there young? And the scar's barely noticeable."

"Or the time we tried making a cake without knowing how to use an oven."

"But they eventually got the fire out! Come on, let's try something new! Please?" asked Anna pleadingly.

"Anna, I've got a lot to do..."

Anna put on the saddest face she could muster, wide eyes, quivering lip, the works.

Elsa put her palm to her face, sighing. "Do you at least know where we are going?"

Anna smiled. "Jorgenson river!"

Elsa looked up. "Alright, we'll give it a try."

* * *

The next day, Elsa, her boyfriend Jase, Anna, and her husband Kristoff, went by horseback to the river. Both men knew a thing or two about fishing, though Jase was the only one who knew anything about fishing with a rod; Kristoff fished with a net before.

Jase suggested that he spent at least one day teaching them about the basics, but Anna was over insistent, using her logic "How hard can it be?" Jase just rolled his eyes and went with it, knowing how this day would end up.

"Alright, here's the place" said Kristoff as he got off Sven. Like-wise, everyone followed. Being the only one with experience fishing with a rod, Jase gave everyone a quick lesson in casting their rod...

"Alright" he said, raising his rod. "Basically you just cast it in a whip-like motion like this" he said, waving his rod back and worth. "pointing the tip of the rod between ten and two o'clock. Give this about three times and just let the fly rest on the waters surface. If a fish comes, just pull your rod back and fight it, just not too hard or you break the line."

Kristoff looked at his rod perplexly. "Somehow, just throwing in a net seems a whole lot easier."

"Oh sure, if you want the easy way. This is the more challenging, sporting way" replied Jase.

"Maybe, but when it comes to food, I don't think my stomach cares if it was sporting or not."

"Come on! For the record, any accomplished fisherman can catch plenty of large fish this way. I've caught almost twenty in one day before."

Kristoff scoffed at the remark. "Showoff!"

Jase glared back, but Elsa put her hand on his shoulder. "How about we just get to fishing, before it gets to late?"

Jase smiled. "Alright, let's get going. Kristoff and Anna will take this section, and Elsa and I will go downstream, just make sure we can see each other."

"Got it! Come on, Kristoff, this is going to be easy!" said Anna excitingly as she walked quickly next to the streams edge and tried casting. Throwing a back cast, Anna immediately hooked Kristoff in the shoulder...

"Argh!" he cried, grabbing the fly on his arm.

"Oh, sorry!" said Anna. Kristoff gently grabbed the hook and pulled it from his skin.

"That's alright" he said calmly, yet still cross. "I've been through worse."

Anna smiled and tried casting again, letting the line hitting the water hard in a sloppy manner.

"Told her we should have practiced before" said Jase as he watched Anna make hopeless attempts to properly cast the rod. Kristoff made careful, but more successful casts with his rod, frustrated with trying to get his fly where he wanted it.

"Well, let's leave them to this section" said Elsa as she motioned Jase to walk upstream to find there own spot.

"Alright, my lady" he said playfully as they moved upstream.

* * *

Jase led Elsa to a spot he thought would have fish.

"OK, this spot looks promising" he said, walking towards the waters edge. "You remembered what I showed you?"

Elsa nodded. "Sure!" she extended her rod. She was a little awkward, but she had the general motion down, but the line kept tangling itself. Jase smiled.

"Here, let me help you" he said, standing behind her and holding his hand over hers. He couldn't see it, but Elsa was blushing.

"It's all about a rhythm. Just point your rod at 2 o'clock" he helped her cast the rod back "and 10 o'clock" he helped her cast forward. After a few more casts in this motion, he moved out of the way, letting her cast on her own. She was still a little clumsy, but also a little better.

"Do I have it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Much better! he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were having less luck. Every other cast, Kristoff would have to help Anna either take a hook out of a tree, a rock, herself, or himself.

"Ouch!" screamed Anna. Kristoff turned from his rod to see Anna with a hook in her hair.

"Anna, you should really cast that thing more slowly" he said, pulling the fly out of her hair.

"I'm trying! Sheez, I'm new at this, remember?" she said, annoyed.

"Ok, just, try to focus on casting more, OK?"

"Right!" she said excitingly as she turned for another cast. Kristoff nodded and turned back to his spot.

"Ouch!" he yelled when Anna's fly hooked him in the neck this time.

* * *

Jase fishes a few feet from Elsa. After a few minutes, he hooks a fish.

"Fish on!" he cried, immediately setting the hook. Elsa watched as he expertly fought his fish, swiping his rod back and forth, keeping the fish from shaking the hook off. It took little line, not being that big, but it fought back hard.

"Don't loose him!" said Elsa with excitement.

Eventually, Jase reeled it in. He lifted the fish up, only to see that it was merely five inches long. He stared in disbelief, while Elsa held back a laugh.

"It, uh...it sure fought well" she said.

Jase just shook his head. "He sure fought well for a little guy. Oh well, too small to eat" he said, gently releasing the fish back into the water. He turned back, seeing Elsa suppressing a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just, you made it look so big the way you were fighting!" she laughed.

"Ha, Ha" he laughed sarcastically. "Come on, let's see if we can get you a fish."

* * *

"Hey, I got one!" said Kristoff, pulling the line hard on a large brown trout. Used to just hulling in fish, he pulled hard on the line, not giving the fish drag as it tried to run.

"Oh, it's a big one! We're having fish tonight!" he said, reeling in even faster.

Anna watched as Kristoff muscled the fish.

"Careful, you might..."

Snap

"...snap, the line" she finished. In a instant, the line snapped, causing Kristoff to fall backwards.

"What? Oh come on!" he complained, trying to get himself back up.

"Don't pull to hard next time, babe!" she said as she enthusiastically went to recast.

"Hey, watch where you're cast...YOUCH!"

* * *

"...You have to land it with grace" said Jase from behind Elsa. "Don't let the fly hit the water to hard."

"Please, I'm the definition of grace" Elsa deadpanned as she casted again. Once again, the fly plopped into the water.

"Maybe with manners and all those society functions, but with fishing, not so much."

Elsa turned and sent a glare at Jase. Jase shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his spot. Elsa turned back to her rod and took a deep breath. She casted once again, but the fly kept plopping into the water.

Thinking of an idea, she turned to make sure Jase wasn't watching. She smiled playfully to herself, then let magic emanate from her hand. Withing moments, her rod and line were encased in a fine frost. Pulling back the rod and casting it forward, the frost shook of, giving her rod and line a more smooth, pristine look. Her now glittery blue rod felt just like the real thing, her magic controlling the bend on it. Her line, much like the ice fabric she is able to make, was just as flexible as the real thing. At the end of the line, the fly was transformed; no longer made of feathers and hair, ice now gave the appearance of a lifelike mayfly, complete with scales and legs.

Now able to use her magic to manipulate the line, Elsa cast it forward, willing the fly to hover down to the water's surface. The ice line nearly disappeared in the water, being frozen water itself. She anxiously awaited for the fish to rise...

"That would be cheating" Jase deadpanned behind her. Elsa quickly turned behind her, seeing Jase with his arms crossed.

"It's not cheating if I'm using my own natural abilities..." Elsa remarked, when a splash caught both there attention. Elsa turned, seeing a fish struggle at the end of her line.

"Set the line!" exclaimed Jase. Elsa pulled the rod back with a jolt, setting the hook deep into the fishes mouth. In response, it took off, zipping through the maze of rocks and sticks underwater.

"Pull it up! Don't loose it!" he continued.

"I'm trying!" she said, excited with her catch. The fish ran up stream with little effort, attempting to escape. Elsa walked upstream as well, not wanting to loose it.

"Careful!" said Jase as Elsa quickly ran across the rocky floor. "Reel it in!"

Elsa started reeling. Slowly, the fish came closer.

"I got it! I got it!"

As she got excited, the fish wrapped itself around a rock, trying to pull free.

"I don't got it!"

With the snap of a line, Elsa lost her fish. She took a few step back catching her balance. It was then she realized that she had indeed lost it. As proof, the fish jumped into the air, sporting her ice fly on its lip like a trophy.

"It's mocking me!" she exclaimed. She moved her arm with the rod behind her back, ready to throw it in protest.

"Whoa! Hold it there frosty!" said Jase, catching the rod from her hand.

"I, I almost had it!" she yelled. "Darn it!"

Elsa stood there, pouting. Jase just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you'll loose plenty more before you get the big one, trust me!"

* * *

Anna managed to climb on one of the larger boulders in the stream, hoping to get a better vantage point.

"Careful up there, feisty pants!" said Kristoff. "Don't fall!"

"Oh come on, I'm not going to...FISH!" Anna said, pointing to a large shape in the water. Without thinking, she flung her rod back, then cast forward. The fly plopped in the water just ahead of it.

"You're not going to get it like..."

"I got it!" she yelled, reeling in as the fish jumped. Kristoff stared with his mouth wide open, because it was a _big_ fish.

Anna fought it enthusiastically, but it just took more and more line, running down stream. She realized that she was running out of line.

"No! Don't go!" she said, jumping of the rock to follow this fish, holding on to the last of her line.

"Anna! Watch it!" said Kristoff, running after her.

"Oh no! I'm not loosing this...whoa!" Anna slipped into the stream, being swept downstream, still holding onto the rod.

"Anna! Let it go!"

"Never!" was all he heard as she was swept downstream.

* * *

Elsa had grudgingly resumed fishing, still mad about her fish.

"Hey, you know just hooking a large fish is considered lucky..." said Jase, just a short distance away in his own hole.

"Yeah, yeah!" she waved him off, focused on the water.

After a few minutes of continued fishing...

"Hey, it's getting late, maybe we should wrap it up? Go find Kristoff and Anna?"

Elsa sighed. "I guess your right."

She and Jase began reeling in there lines, when they heard screaming.

"Anna! Let go! You're insane!"

Elsa and Jase turned, seeing Kristoff run up from upstream, panting.

"Kristoff? Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

Still out of breath, he pointed into the river. In the river, moving towards them, was Anna, hanging onto a bent rod.

"I've still got him!" she yelled.

"Anna!" exclaimed Elsa. "What are you doing!"

"I'm not losing this fish!" she yelled, before disappearing down below the water.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa and Kristoff in unison. Immediately, Kristoff dove in after her. Jase followed, going waste deep into the water, trying to find them.

"Do you see them?" Elsa asked.

Jase shook his head.

After a few agonizing seconds, Kristoff stood up out of the water, holding Anna, who was in turn holding a struggling brown trout the size of Olaf.

"I got it!" Anna said excitedly, holding up the monster of a trout. Kristoff rolled his eyes as he made his way to shore, Anna beaming with excitement for her prize.

"Anna! Are you alright?" asked Elsa as Kristoff walked up. Jase didn't say a word. He was two busy staring at the fish.

"You're. Kidding. Me" he said. "That thing's a monster!"

"I know! I caught it!" she said.

"But, how... How did you manage to grab that thing?"

"No idea!" she said as Kristoff put her down on dry ground. "I went to grab a rock to hold on too, and it was this guy!"

"Anna, you're insane!" said Elsa. "You could have drowned!"

"But I didn't! she responded, still holding onto her fish.

Jase just shook his head, putting his hand on his waist. "First fish, first timer, unbelievable!"

"That's my wife" Kristoff said proudly, patting Anna on the back. "All I know is, this fish is going to be delicious!"

Anna turned to her husband, shocked.

"What?! We're not going to eat it, are we?"

Kristoff stared at her. "Uh, yeah... just a little salt, pepper, some lemon..."

"But, we can't eat him! He's my first fish!"

"You're kidding, right?" deadpanned Jase. "I was looking forward to trout tonight."

"Aw, but look at him!" Anna pleaded, holding the fish's head to face Jase. Somehow, lacking the ability to make facial expressions, the fish did look a little sad. That, and Anna's pouty face right next to it made the whole thing seem wrong.

Elsa chuckled. "Don't fight it, just give in."

Jase and Kristoff sighed. "Fine, let it go."

"Yay!" exclaimed Anna, returning to the water with her little behemoth. She gently placed it in the water, letting it swim away.

"Bye!" waved Anna.

"Bye, dinner" said Kristoff.

Elsa walked up and put her arm on Anna's shoulder.

"Now, let's get home and dry you off before you freeze, you wet mess."

"OK!"

With that, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were off, leaving Jase behind, allowing him to look back at the river one last time.

"Well, this is one fish story, I won't soon forget."

* * *

**Had this one on my plate for a while, just recently was able to finish it. Another thing that led to this inspiration: Working at a summer camp in the fishing section, you learn that the term "Let it go!", 'it' referring to the fish, get's used a lot. Add the fact that Frozen is still popular, and the song just ends up being sung. **

**Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**-Batman**


	7. I Don't Dance

I Don't Dance

**If you're wondering, yes, this was inspired by the Lee Brice song "I Don't Dance." (Not the High school Musical song!) If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend looking it up.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It has been 4 months since the Great Thaw, and the time has come again for the annual Arendelle Fall festival (like the one in my first story, but obviously a year before).

Elsa was alone, sitting on the sidelines watching her people enjoy themselves. One of the game venders came up and asked her to try one of the deserts at his table, not realizing it was her...

"Hello there my Lady, would you like to try ... Your Majesty! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you..." He quickly apologized, his previously confident demeanor suddenly vanishing.

Elsa turned and smiled. She was still getting the hang of being social with people, so she was understandably shy. But she was willing to try. "Oh, no, it's fine. I would be happy to try, what was it?"

The vender, an older man, in his 40s, aback, unsure of how try behave in front of royalty.

"Uh, it's chocolate, Belgian chocolate. Just imported. A delicate combination of coco, vanilla, and other flavors, for a variety of tastes..."

"You had me at chocolate!" said Elsa, picking one up. As she was about to put it in her mouth, she was interrupted when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Come on Elsa, We're leaving!" exclaimed Anna, in a harsh tone, which was rare for her.

"Wait, what? Why, I thought you were having a good time. Where's Kristoff, I thought you two went..."

"Oh, don't talk to me about that stubborn mountain man!" she snapped, pulling Elsa away from the table. Elsa reluctantly wave back to the man while Anna pulled her away.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa said, pulling her arm away, trying not to make a scene. "What happened?"

"It's Kristoff!" Anna said in a harsh, angry tone. It was clear her face red with anger, but also hurt. "All I wanted to do was dance, with him. He said no. So I asked him again, this time explaining that I've always wanted to dance with someone, and he said no again... I might have nagged him a few more times, then we started arguing..."

Elsa stood there, suddenly feeling a little resentment towards Anna's boyfriend. She knew he was a gentle natured man, but she was looking at Anna's broken face.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go home? I'm too mad to stay up."

"Anna, I... I can't just leave. We haven't been here in years, and I don't want to just leave, not when I'm finally getting used..."

Elsa stopped when she saw Anna on the brink of tears. Anna turned her head stubbornly, trying to hide it.

"But, if you don't feel like staying..."

"I'm sorry. You, you can stay. I'll go back to the castle and wait for you later. I'll be fine, really" Anna said, walking off. Elsa thought about going after her, but decided against it, to give her some time to herself.

At first, Elsa was going to just give them time, but the thought of Anna being sad nagged at her. Knowing Anna wouldn't be in the talking mood, she decided, against her better judgment, to go look for Kristoff.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching the Festival, Elsa finally found him. He was off on his own, standing in one of the allies, arms crossed, in deep thought. Relieved to finally find him, Elsa took a deep breath, then walked up to him.

"Kristoff?" she asked.

"Quee... Elsa" he said, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about and stood erect, as if in attention. "Uh, good evening."

"There's, no need to solute, Kristoff" she joked, trying to get him to relax. Kristoff eased up a bit, but was still obviously nervous around Anna's ice powered older sister, and the queen nonetheless. They were still very formal around each other, so Elsa had no idea how to proceed.

"What happened?" she started. "Anna was pretty mad when she found me."

Kristoff started scratching the back of his neck, further indicating how uncomfortable he was.

"I take it she told you?"

Elsa nodded. "She said something about you not wanting to dance?"

Kristoff nodded, showing his teeth in a nervous fashion. "Yeah... I wasn't trying to be disrespectful or anything, I just, dancing isn't my thing, you know?"

Elsa nodded. "It's not my cup of tea either..."

"See? It's not for everyone. I tried to tell her that, but then she got all emotional. I then, kind off, told her that she was...over-emotional I mean...and she responded by stomping my foot."

Elsa let go the hint of a laugh, knowing Anna's temper all to well. She quickly hid it when Kristoff glared back.

"Look" he said, trying to be serious. "I love her, and I mean that, but I don't want her to expect things of me that I'm not..."

He paused, trying to see if Elsa would respond. She just crossed her arms and kept on staring.

"Unless you're the one being over-emotional" put in Elsa.

Kristoff traded a glance with her, arms still crossed. "What?"

Elsa pause for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. It was technically her first heart to heart with Kristoff, and she didn't want to mess anything up.

"I mean, you don't want to change, but isn't changing part of falling in love?"

"Not if that means turning into someone you're not. I've seen guys change themselves for women they "love", and you know what, they are not the guys I knew. They became someone they weren't just to please whoever they loved. I don't think love should work that way."

Elsa paused for a moment, waiting for a response to conjure itself in her head.

"I see where you're going with this. But, isn't a little compromise good? I mean, we're all different right?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah?"

"So, if we're all meant to love someone who likes _everything_ we do, then falling in love wouldn't work at all."

She paused, trying to get a read on Kristoff's face. "I'm not saying we have to change ourselves entirely for someone, but doing small things, like say, dancing with her, is sort of a compromise. It's not really changing, just trying to see the world through her eyes."

"For example. As you know, I'm not the most sociable person around. And the first few weeks after the Thaw, I was excited to spend time with Anna, but not so excited to spend time with a lot of people. So, when she wanted to go into town, which we didn't get to do for a while, she of course wanted me to go along. It wasn't because she just wanted to drag me along, but because she wanted to share that excitement with me. So, I did. And I enjoyed it. It was outside my comfort zone, but I liked it, mostly because I got to see the world through Anna's eyes."

Elsa looked back to Kristoff. "Look, Anna has always wanted to dance, and the only person she ever danced with was... **_him,_ **so she never really had that memorable dance with anyone yet... and she's probably heartbroken right now, knowing that you don't want to share that with her."

Elsa was stern with those last words. She was sure out of her comfort-zone right now, telling this to Kristoff in his face.

His long silence was starting to unnerve her, however.

"You know?" he finally said, taking Elsa from her thoughts. "I think... that I owe your sister an apology."

Elsa was a little shocked that he not only understood, but agreed with her.

"And, I think I need to start making compromises, even if it means stepping outside my comfort zone" he said with remorse written on his face. "Thanks, Qu...Elsa."

Shocked at how well that turned out, she extended a hand. "Just glad I was able to prevent any break-ups."

Kirstoff extended his hand and shook hers.

"OK" he put his hands together. "Quick question, do you know how to play any musical instruments?"

* * *

It was around 9:00PM, and Anna was in her room, sitting on he bed, pouting with crossed arms. She was still in her casual dress, too angry to change for the night. Occasionally, her anger and heartbreak would result in a tear, which she immediately wiped away.

"Who needs him?" she asked one of her stuffed bears. "He's boring anyway. Always talking to his reindeer, collecting ice. Ha, talk about a boring life..."

Pause.

"He's also kind, and caring... and he has already done a lot for me, and he put's up with me for many other things..."

A few more tears rolled.

"But what's wrong with dancing? Especially with someone you love? Is it that wrong to want that?" she asked her bear, who, being an inanimate object, had no response.

"You're not helping, you know?"

Her heart to heart with a stuffed animal was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Anna? It's Elsa."

Anna immediately stood up, quick to hide the evidence of tears. She went and opened the door.

"Uh, hi. How was the rest of the Festival?"

"Oh, it was fine, nothing eventful happened... Though I did talk to Kristoff."

Elsa frowned, but was determined to maintain her dignity. "What'd he tell you?"

"Oh, pretty much what you told me... He wants to talk to you."

"Well, tell him I'm not in the mood!"

Anna attempted to slam the door, but Elsa's foot had other thoughts.

"Come on Anna!" Elsa said playfully, grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"No! I'm sad and depressed!"

"Not tonight. I need to show you something" insisted Elsa, pulling Anna down the halls of the castle.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" whined Anna. "I thought it was my job to drag you around places... Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Elsa ignored her as she dragged her downstairs, eventually making their way to the doorway to the piano room.

"OK, I had to use drastic measures, but I got her!" said Elsa, pushing her sister forward.

Anna saw that, in the middle of the room, stood Kristoff. He had his causal clothing still on. He waved to her.

"Anna..."

"I'm not talking to you!" Anna told him, then turned to Elsa, pointing an accusing finger. "And you! You traitor, What are you trying to pull?..."

"I'm sorry" cut in Kristoff.

"...I can't believe you would...wait, what?" Anna was taken by surprise, she turned to Kristoff. "What did you say?"

Kristoff walked up to her. "I was insensitive, and stubborn. I was too afraid to step out of my comfort zone for you, and I'm sorry."

Anna froze. She traded a glance to Elsa, who simply smiled and took a few steps back. Anna turned back to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I'm...I'm sorry too." She admitted. She took a few steps towards him, twiddling her fingers. "I guess I can be a little sensitive. And I was a little mean to you, and your foot."

Kristoff chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry. I realize now that, it's Ok to change, a little, for the ones your love."

Anna smiled, than jumped forward and embraced him. "Oh Kristoff, I love you!"

"I love you too, feisty pants."

Eventually, the separated. Kristoff stared into Anna's eyes, "Listen, I don't dance, but I'm here, cause you've got me in the palm of your hand."

He made a wholehearted attempt at chivalry as he bowed and extended his hand. "So, may I have this dance?"

He lacked any grace whatsoever, but it was the thought that counted to Anna. she blushed heavily, unable to contain a wide grin.

"Oh, Kristoff, you know I would... But the Festival's already over..."

Suddenly, Anna heard piano music. She turned to find Elsa playing a tune on the piano. Elsa gave her a smirk, then resumed her concentration on the instrument before her. Anna smiled and turned to Kristoff

"I would be happy to accept this Dance, Kristoff Bjorgman."

She grabbed his hands and moved them into the proper manner for a simple waltz.

**(I couldn't find any one video in particular that I found intriguing, but if you can find a good piano cover of "I Don't Dance", I think you'll get the picture of the background music. Yes, I know it's a modern country song in 1800 Norway, but just role with it.)**

Kristoff was, needless to say, awkward and clumsy, so he had to let Anna lead. After a few swings, he started to get the hang of it, and they moved with what looked vaigly like a waltz. Eventually, Kristoff found himself actually enjoying it, not so much that he liked dancing, but because her was dancing with the woman he loved. Somehow, dancing with her made all the difference.

It was slow, and lacked much grace, but it meant the world to Anna. She leaned her head against this chest, and just rocked back and forth to the music for a while. He kept his hand to her back, while a happy tear rolled down Anna's cheek. It wasn't the handsome prince she read in all those stories, but right there, in that moment, with the love of her life making this, albeit small, sacrifice for her, it put all those other romanticized stories to shame.

This was real, and in that moment, when Kristoff put his pride aside to make her happy, she knew how true their love was.

Elsa was happy to play a few more tunes when the song ended. They just looked too happy to stop the moment now. To put a finishing touch on it, she let it snow, adding a little magic to the mood. After what she guessed was an hour, they looked up at each other, and kissed. Elsa took that as her cue to leave and them have their moment.

"Just not too long a moment" Elsa thought.

* * *

**As I said above, this was inspired by the Lee Brice song "I don't Dance." I've actually had this idea in my head for a while, but it wasn't until recently that I got a good scenario in my head. **

**Another source of inspiration came from Comikgirl's Tumbler Page "Tis a Silly Place", where in one of her posts, she drew a picture of Anna dancing with Kristoff while Elsa played the piano.**

**So, feel free to review, and let me know what you think.**

**So, until next time...**

**-Batman**


End file.
